disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Universal Studios Mexico
Universal Studios Mexico '''is a theme park located in Mexico City, Mexico. It is theme to the entertainment industry, such as movies, television, music, video games, literature, and animation. It opened on September 25, 2008. Promotional info English It's a Hollywood of Mexico at Universal Studios Mexico, showcasing TBA Areas '''Current' * 'Studio Plaza '- TBA * '''Valle de la Colina (Hill Valley)' '- TBA * Amity Village - TBA * Mundo Jurásico (Jurassic World)' '- TBA * Isla del Cráneo (Skull Island)' '- TBA * Fiesta Village '''- TBA * '''Cinematográfico - Inspired by the film industry of Mexico * Super Video Game World '''- Based on Nintendo, Sega, Namco, and Rovio * '''El Hechizante Mundo de Harry Potter (The Wizarding World of Harry Potter)' '- TBA Former TBA Attractions, retailing, dinning, snacks and meet and greets Studio Plaza * DreamWorks Theater * Despreciable: Minions Mayhem (Despicable Me: Minions Mayhem) * Minion Park * Walking Dead: Laberinto de Supervivencia (Walking Dead: Maze of Survival)' '- a seasonal horror maze walkthrough attraction inspired by AMC's hit-horror TV program Walking Dead. The attraction occurs every April to June, and whole October during the Horror Fest event, and it's unsuitable for young guest under age of 13. Map info: '''TBA '''Theme: ''Walking Dead'' * Steven Spielberg Presenta - Una Magia de la Película (Steven Spielberg Presents - A Motion Picture Magic)' '- TBA * ¡Universal Studios Monstruos 'Graveyard Rock! (Universal Studios Monsters' Graveyard Rock!) * Actores de Animales (Animal Actors) * TBA (The Fast and the Furious Stunt Show) * TBA TBA Hill Valley * Regreso al Futuro: El Paseo '('Back to the Future: The Ride) * Laboratorio de Doc Brown (Doc Brown's Lab) Amity * Jaws Jurassic World * Jurassic World River Rapids * Jurassic World Discovery Center * Jurassic World Dino Camp Skull Island TBA Fiesta Village * El práctico de costa de la madera de nuez de El Pajaro Loco (Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster) * El Paseo de El Chavo del 8 y El Chapulín Colorado * '''Mi Pequeño Potro: El Paseo (My Little Pony: The Ride) * E.T. Aventuras (E.T. Adventure) * La Aldea de Diversión de los Pitufos (The Smurfs' Fun Village) * Casa de Piña de Bob Esponja (SpongeBob's Pineapple House) * El Paseo del Natugato (Nature Cat Best Rollercoaster) Cinematográfico TBA Super Video Game World * Sonic the Hedgehog: The Ride 4D * Super Mario Ride '- a dark ride * TBA The Wizarding World of Harry Potter TBA Annual parades The parades go through their way from Amity to the Studio Plaza. *'Mardi Gras Parade - TBA. Map info: 'TBA *'The Video Game Parade, a parade hosted by Mario and Sonic. Occurs from March 12th to April 26th. Map info: 'TBA *'Rock-It, Ride-It, Dance-It, Celebrate-It!, a parade with your favorite characters which is themed around Pop Music through the ages. Occurs from May 1st to September 15th. Map info: 'TBA *'Universal Feliz Navidad Parade, a Christmas-themed parade. Map info: 'Experience the holiday parade spectacular where dreams sometimes come true with your favorite characters. Annual events TBA * 'Universal's Horror Fest '''- A Day of the Dead event which an equivalent to Halloween Horror Nights chain. * '''Universal Feliz Navidad * 'Universal Studios Mexico: Five Fiesta Years! '- TBA TBA Ciudad Ciudad is the original entertainment, dinning and dinning complex in Universal Studios Mexico. And it's an equivalent of CityWalk chain. The word "ciudad" is spanish word meaning "city". TBA Incidents TBA See also Universal Studios Mexico/Commercial Transcripts Poll Did you like Universal Studios Mexico? Yes! I love it! Yeah, I like it. Maybe. No, I don't like it. No! I hate it!